A Real Monster
by MiniHazza
Summary: For hundreds of years there were stories being told about real monsters called the Montoya family. They are real and haunt people. What if Bella is one of them goes to Forks High School and falls for Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my first twilight fanfiction. If you have any ideas please tell me. I'll try to update soon!

"Mom! Can you tell us a scary story?" A little girl said while sitting next to her older brother.  
"Of course sweet heart." She said.  
"Once upon a time there was a little girl in her bed trying to fall asleep. She was just about to fall asleep, when a girl apeared at the bottom of her bed. She wasn't a normal girl. She was a Montoya. She was a monster who haunted children. She had jet black hair and black eyes. There was no white around her iris, it was all black. She had the palest got closer to the little girl and reached her hand out-" She got cut off by her daughter.  
"Mommy that's too scary!" The daughter said.  
"Watch out honey because they're real."

That is true, they are real. And I'm that girl from the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was time to move on again, to go to a new town so no one would get suspicious. My family and I can't age, so we can't stay in one place for too long. My name is Isabella Marie Montoya and this is my story.

Anyone with the last name Montoya is known to be evil. We are monsters that haunt people at night. Honestly, I hate it but the rest of my family tries to embrace it. I have absolutley no idea how they could go on with their life, scaring people almost to death and be happy. Most of the time when I do it I don't remember. When I phase into my monster I have raven black hair and black eyes. My eyes are only black, with no white or any other color. It scares the humans so much. I'm forever stuck at the age of fourteen. I was one of the youngest to phase.

We just moved to Forks Washington and I start school tomorrow. My mother doesn't like the idea of me going to school and interacting with the humans, but I like it. It makes me feel normal. If only I was normal...

It's almost time for me to go to school at Forks High School. It's the first day of school for everyone, so I won't stand out as much. Maybe I'll try to try out for a sport this year. In this school, I had a goal to interact with humans more. I said bye to my mom and started to walk to school.

I was going to be a freshman, but since I'm smart they put me in Sophmore level Biology and English.

"Look! That's Isabella Swan one of the new kids." I guess I'm not the only new kid. I had to change my last name to Swan just incase anyone get's suspicious.

"And those are the Cullens!" Another kid said. I had enhanced hearing so I could hear all of these things.

There were 5 Cullens. The first one I saw was huge! He would be really intimidating to any human. He has short curly brown hair and golden eyes. He was really pale. He was holding hands with a tall blonde girl. She was beautiful and a lot of girls were jealous of her. She had the same golden eyes as everyone else in her family. Her hair was long and almost up to her waist. Next to her was a short, pixie like girl. She had short, spikey black hair that went all over the place. Her eyes were gold and she was also really pale. She was with a tall guy with longish blonde hair. He crescent shaped scars all over his body that wouldn't be noticable to any human. He had the same golden eyes and was also pale. The guy that stood out to me the most had the most amazing bronze hair. His features were perfect, like the rest of his family but it was more noticable on him. He had the same golden eyes and pale skin. He was beautiful.

I heard from people gossiping that the huge guy was named Emmett. The blonde was named Rosalie. Rosalie and Emmett were boyfriend and girlfriend Alice was the pixie like girl and Jasper was her boyfriend. Edward was the bronze haired guy. Rosalie and Emmett were Juniors and Edward, Alice, and Jasper were sophmores.

I went to my first class, which was English. I will probably be the youngest in the class. I took a seat in the third row. Alice and Jasper were in this class and Alice sat next to me with Jasper on her other side. The bell rang a minute after. The teacher, Mrs. Smith kept talking about what books we're going to read this year. The rest of the day went fast and it was soon lunch time. A nice girl named Jessica asked me to sit with her. I was also sitting with her friends Angela, Lauren, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben. They seemed nice. But Lauren didn't.

After lunch was over, I had to go to Biology. Another class where I'm the youngest. I was one of the first people there so I sat in a desk in the back near the window. They were partner desks so someone will have to sit next to me. Everyone else showed up and no one sat next to me. But a few minutes later,  
Edward Cullen came in. He sat next to me because that was the only seat left. The teacher, Mr. Banner just gave us fifteen minutes to get to know our lab partners because these are our partners for the rest of the school year.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said shyly. "I'm Edward." "So, I heard you just moved here, where are you from?" I asked, trying to make conversation.  
"I moved here from Alaska." He said. "How about you?" By the look of his face, he seemed frustrated.  
"New York." "That must be a big change." He laughed.  
"Yeah, it's so cloudy and rainy here." "My family usually move a lot to places like this." He told me.  
"Yeah, I move a lot too." After that Mr. Banner started teaching us about cells and stuff. It was very boring.

When the bell rang I got up and dropped my books. Well that's just great. Edward picked them up for me, and I would of blushed if I could.

"Thank you." I said, smiling.  
"No problem, see you tomorrow." He said and walked out of the classroom.

For the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Edward Cullen. 


End file.
